ban_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ass.fm
Ass.fm "tihs account is cringe and so is redacted plz close it you two thanks" '' ''-'' Paul reflecting on the dark past '''Ass.fm '(Japanese アス・エフ・エム asu efu emu) is a place of dark times for Paul and Molly. Description Ask.fm is a social networking site where you can ask questions to people. It became a fad on Serebii forums to have an Ask.fm account at one point, and it just so happened that both Paul and Molly made one. Thus, a mutual connection was born and they both spent like 2 years sending each other questions on that hellsite. Animal Crossing Animal Crossing played a big role in the lives of 12 year old Paul and Molly. When they both discovered their love of it, they played Animal Crossing: City Folk together and listened to the heavenly tunes of Mountain Song. Paul even hacked his town at one point to make it spooky. Once they got their hands on Animal Crossing: New Leaf, they both played it together for hours on end. They also frequently roleplayed as characters from Animal Crossing and used the Animal Crossing emoticons in conversation. The Glitch Incident One time in Animal Crossing: City Folk, Paul and Molly accidentally glitched the game. The song K.K. Aria wouldn't stop playing for Paul. This was really cool. This glitch was later repeated by Molly, who listened to K.K. Dirge on repeat. Creepypasta/Trollpasta Paul and Molly started becoming interested with all things hyper-realistic. They both started creating rather disturbing stories which can still be found on Ask.fm to this day. Molly had a rather unhealthy obsession with Jeff the Killer at one point. It was also established that GOODBYE SPONGEBOB is the best trollpasta to ever exist. Fire Emblem One day, Paul persuaded Molly to check out the Fire Emblem series, as they were about to release a new game, Fire Emblem Awakening. Little did they know, this would also become a big part of their lives. Paul and Molly discussed Fire Emblem fanatics rather frequently. Molly's Rather Embarrassing Crush on Chrom Molly had a crush on Chrom the instant she saw him. However, it also turned her into a ravenous Sumia Killer and until she actually saw the Sumia and Robin supports that showed that Sumia is a decent person, she did not like her at all. She wanted her Chrom-sama to be all hers. Sumia Drowned and the Toy Chica Incident Once Molly began writing trollpastas, she wrote Sumia Drowned, a parody of BEN Drowned using Fire Emblem Awakening Character Sumia. She was very proud of it. However, Paul, disturbed due to his waifu being turned into the moon, wanted revenge. Paul introduced Chrom, Molly's beautiful husbando, to Toy Chica. The two fell in love, and Chrom left Molly for Toy Chica. Molly died inside for the second time. Other notable parts of Ask.fm History The day Paul got a warning for his behaviour on Ask.fm After spending like 2 years on Ask.fm doing really really weird shit, Paul got a warning from the mods. That is all he ever got. Daily Questions The Question of the day was so terrible that Paul, Molly and another brave soldier (rip in peas Shiny Swalot) decided to rebel against the system and create their own questions account. This was Daily Questions. RP Account Incident Paul and Molly liked to have their display name match their profile picture. One day while Paul had an Asriel picture with the name Asriel, he accidentally attracted an Undertale RP account. Paul immediately apologized to them for probably being scarred and changed his description to "not an RP account". The Smiley Face Conflict One time, somebody anonymously sent Molly sad faces. In response to this, Paul and a few other people sent Molly happy faces to combat the sad faces. The conflict was won with the power of happiness, and all was well. The sad face culprit was never found. Trivia * Ask.fm is now orange and has an owl logo. It sucks even more. Gallery Crackship.jpeg|The start of Chrom and Toy Chica's relationship. Imanasshole.png|The not-start of Paul and Molly's relationship. Sumia drowned.jpg|Sumia Drowned pauls askfm wallpaper.jpg|Paul's iconic Ask.fm wallpaper whythefuc.png|Molly discovering the truth. Category:Sites